


A Dream of Paradise Every Time He Closed His Eyes

by pliantlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Bottom Lucas, Dom/sub, Fingering, Louis has a twin named Lucas just go with it, Louis is like 21 year old Louis and Lucas is like 18 year old Louis, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight cross dressing, Smut, Top Harry, Twincest, again just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliantlouis/pseuds/pliantlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tomlinson Twins, Louis and Lucas, are true opposites. Louis is loud and spends his time in the school auditorium, while Lucas sits quietly in the library. But if theres one thing the twins have in common, its the desire to have a threesome with the captain of the swim team, Harry Styles.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Louis has a twin and they seduce Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream of Paradise Every Time He Closed His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT KINK SHAME; Louis and his twin perform sexual acts with each other. If that isn't your thing, then just don't read it.   
> Louis is basically 21 year old Louis and Lucas is like 18 year old Louis. I honestly don't know what happened with this fic, it pretty much wrote itself.
> 
> follow me on twitter- @cozyyharry

"F-fuck. Oh, god."

"Shit, shit, shit yes."

"So fucking hot."

"I'm gonna cum. L-Lou I'm gonna cum."

"Me too, holy shit.

"Fuck!"

"Oh, yes!"

And that's how the Tomlinson twins ended their casual thursday evening. The two of them, naked on Louis' bed, surrounded by pictures of the captain of the swim team along the sheets and on the screen of Lucas' laptop. 

See, the Tomlinson twins were the exact opposite of each other. Louis was loud and bright, everybody's friend. His afternoons were spent in the auditorium of the school, practicing for the plays and singing for the musicals

It wasn't uncommon, the brothers wanking together to the thought of the captain holding them down and showing no mercy to them. Whether they were fingering each other or pumping their own cocks, they both thought of the same thing; Harry Styles.

Harry Styles was the captain of the swim team. He was tall and lean with a head of dark, curly hair and the body of, well, something more than perfection. It was really the only way to describe him in the Tomlinson twins' minds.

See, when they had first transferred into this secondary school at the beginning of this year, their senior year, Louis saw Harry first. The usual perky and loud drama student was at a loss for words when Harry had flashed a smile in his direction. Weak in the knees, Louis was tempted to write an entire play about the boy with those green eyes and dimples.

Louis had ran home that day and blabbered about this mysterious boy to Lucas. Lucas' mouth was practically salivating and his glasses fogging up. 

The next week, Lucas had saw Harry when he had walked into the library with a group of members from the swim team. Harry had come up to Lucas and asked where to find a certain kind of book, and Lucas just stuttered and pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and shakily nodded towards a certain aisle. Harry had smiled at him and walked away. Lucas was breath-taken and needed to know his name. Determined, Lucas had searched through the year books the school had provided only to find that this boy was in fact, Harry Styles.

Ever since then, the twins had constant fantasies about the boy with the curls. They'd often wank together over him, then swear they'd build up the courage to talk to him the next day. Sadly, it never worked out that way. It had been going on for months, and every night the promise was made quickly, it had been broken the next day just as fast.

Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to talk to Harry. He could barely utter three words to someone outside of their family, let alone speak to the guy he wanked over. So, both of them silently depended on Louis to do the talking.

Louis, usually loud and spontaneous, constantly found himself weak in the knees whenever Harry would just walk by. Even at the school's fall musical, Louis had practically forgotten his lines on stage when he noticed Harry sitting a few rows back. Needless to say, the twins were hooked on a certain Harry Styles.

So now, as they laid on Louis' bed, tired and chests finally settling into the rhythm of their normal breathing, Louis spoke.

"We need to get Harry in this bed, like, now." Lucas smirked and fixed his glasses, turning his head to look at his brother. His cheek brushed against the sheets and he was so tempted to shut his eyes and sleep. 

"Pretty sure we've been trying to do that for a few months now." Lucas chuckled, hand skimming across his tummy. Louis sighed, bunching up some of the sheets with his hand.

"But it needs to happen. I'm not graduating without him fucking me." Louis demanded. He was always straight forward. So what.

Lucas paused and bit his lip. He quietly listened to his twin continue. "I mean, a threesome with Harry Styles? That's what everyone wants. God, I just want to ride him. I wanna suck him off. I wanna feel those long fingers deep inside me." Louis could feel himself getting hard again. Lucas could feel his cock fattening as well. "I want him to fucking destroy me."

"He has a swim match tomorrow, you know." Lucas said. Louis' head snapped over to stare at his brother. 

"How do you know that?" Lucas chuckled and fixed his glasses.

"The swim team's schedule is on the school's website. Don't you have a history test coming up soon?" Louis nodded. "Well tomorrow, you could go up to him and ask him to tutor you. I mean he does have a pretty high average in that class, plus it'd be a way to get him here."

"No, Lucas, that'd never work." Louis sighed, "Why would I need him to tutor me when I have sexy Einstein as my brother?"

"Sexy Einstein." Lucas mused. The twins burst out into fits of giggles, noses scrunching and hands curling against tummies.

"I mean maybe we could sort of approach him after his swim meet? We could hide in the locker room or go to his car after?" Louis asked warily.

"That'd work." Lucas smiled. "I can't believe we're actually getting this kid to fuck us."

"You know I'm still hard from imagining riding Styles' cock." Louis smirked. turning over and running a hand down his brother's body. Lucas smirked and reached up to tangle a hand in Louis' hair. Louis licked his lips and whispered, "I can see you are too."

"Round two?" Lucas asked. Louis nodded and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his brother's lips. It wasn't uncommon that they kissed. No one had to know.

Louis took Lucas' cock in his hand, slowly pumping it. Lucas moaned into Louis' mouth and gripped his hair harder. Louis began to grind his hips into Louis' hip, causing whimpers to escape both of their lips.

They continued to grind slowly, whimpering against each other's mouths. Lucas' hands slid down to grip Louis' ass. He ran an index finger down the crevice of Louis' ass, stopping to circle his hole. Louis gasped and jacked his brother harder.

Louis ground down onto Lucas harder, his cock achingly hard. "Lucas, fuck, finger me. Come on I need it, please, do it." Louis pressed his lips to the hollow of Lucas' neck, sucking a string of bruises along his skin. Purple blossomed from under Louis' lips, turning Lucas on even more.

Louis rolled off of Lucas, sitting up to grab the lube. Louis nodded to the headboard, motioning for his brother to sit up against it. Once the two were leaning with their backs to the headboard and their legs spread wide, they lubed up their fingers and reached over to trace the other's hole.

Louis inserted his finger into Lucas first, leaning over to press a kiss to his brother's lips. Lucas moaned, glasses fogging up. He rolled his hips down onto the digit. Soon enough, he reached over and inserted his middle finger in Louis' hole. The angle was awkward for both of them, but the thoughts of that finger being Harry's made every other thought disappear.

Within minutes, the boys were rocking onto three fingers. The brothers eagerly fucked each other, both thinking of the same thing; Harry.

"Lu-Lucas, I need to cum." Louis moaned, throwing his head back. He lifted up his free hand to tug at his cock. Lucas nodded and bit his lip, fucking up into his own fist.

"I'm gonna-" Lucas moaned. "Oh, fuck, Harry!" Lucas yelled, spurts of white shooting onto his stomach. He pulled Louis' fingers out of him and flipped over, lips ghosting over his brother's cock.

"Cum on me Louis. Pretend it's Harry doing all this to you." Lucas pushed his lips over Louis' cock. His tongue flattened on the underside of Louis' cock, three fingers still fucking in and out of Louis' tight hole.

With that thought, Louis was shooting into Lucas' mouth with a yelp of Harry's name. Lucas carefully pulled his fingers out of Louis and climbed up his body, kissing his brother gently on his lips. Louis sighed, weakly wrapping his arms around Lucas' neck.

Once the two pulled apart, Louis started to chuckle. Lucas shot him a confused look, which only caused Louis to laugh more.

"What are you laughing at, Lou?" Seeing his brother in a fit of giggles caused the corners of his pink lips to turn up into a grin.

"You know, everyone thinks you're this nerdy virgin who probably masturbates to Twilight when really you just fingered your brother and let him cum in your mouth." Louis continued to laugh, "If only they knew that you were like this sexy english schoolboy who begs for cock." 

Lucas laughed, shaking his head at his brother. "I know one person whose gonna soon find out that I don't masturbate to Twilight and does in fact love a cock in his ass." Louis giggled and pressed a final kiss to Lucas' lips. He turned over and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Goodnight, Lucas. Have wonderful dreams about Harry."

"Night, Lou. You too. If you need someone to take care of that Harry-inspired morning wood, you know who to call."

***

After school had ended the next day, the twins had their plan all set. From school, they had gone to the party store to pick up two special purchases. With their plastic bags in hand, they had gone home for Lucas to help improve their new items to their liking.

That night, around 6:00, the two boys went to the pool that Harry's swim meet would be held. With nervous breaths escaping their lips. the twins entered the competition room. The bleachers were filled with people from their school and the competing school. They glanced around the room for two empty spots with a clear view and quickly found one. Louis bit his lip, hands shaking with both nervousness and excitement for the evening.

The twins climbed the bleachers and took their spots near a girl from Lucas' english class, not like she would know him however. Just like any other day, Lucas blended into the scene, yet stuck out like a sore thumb at the same time. Students turned around and said hi to Louis, asking him how he was and how the musical was going, completely oblivious to Lucas. 

Louis noted the lack of enthusiasm in his brother, so he slung an arm around his shoulder and flashed him a friendly smile. Lucas grinned softly, pulling the sleeves of his maroon sweater over his small hands. 

"Cheer up, Lucas, we're gonna get fucked by Harry." Louis said with a nudge to his brother's shoulder. Lucas flashed a small smile before he started beaming.

"Kinda nervous though." Lucas sighed, adjusting his glasses. Louis rolled his eyes. 

"And why is that, my dear Lucas?" Lucas chuckled and shook his head, fringe dancing across his forehead.

"What he doesn't like our 'surprise'? Like what if he completely hates it and walks out on us?" Lucas rushed out. Lou sighed and patted the other's thigh.

"He'll love it."

And Lucas prayed he was right.

***

As Harry's meet started to come to a close, Louis and Lucas made their move for the locker room. Their hands shook and their hearts were pounding but they wanted this, they needed it. 

Images of Harry ran through Louis' mind. How beautiful he looked in the water, how fit he was, the way his muscles flexed during his heats. It drove Louis crazy. Lucas rummaged through the plastic bag they brought full of their supplies that they would need in order to catch Harry.

Quickly shucking off their clothes, the two boys pulled on their new outfits. Louis sighed, feeling the soft material against his skin. "I love this." He giggled, swishing his hips back and forth.

Lucas adjusted his glasses and checked the time. Three minutes until the meet would end. "We should probably hide now." Louis nodded and grabbed his brothers hand and led him into the small bathroom at the back of the locker room. The brothers giggled as they heard the entrance to the locker room open, and the sounds of cheers fill through the area.

***

Harry was known for being the slowest in the locker room/

It wasn't that he adored the scent of too much cologne, stale chlorine, and sweaty men. He just liked to take his time. 

As the captain, he took his time to address all members of the team, congratulating them and wishing them a good night. After he made his rounds and hit the showers, he was always the last one left. Whistling to his self, his strung a towel around his waist and sauntered over to his locker, running a towel through his soaking curls.

As he dressed himself, he could hear a door in the back of the locker room, near the showers, open. He knew no one was left over from the meet, the whole team was gone. Harry quickly pulled on his t-shirt and continued to dry his hair as he quietly walked to the back of the locker room.

The towel dropped from his hand.

Sitting there on the bench were the Tomlinson twins. Or, in Harry's mind, the reason for his death. The two were simply sinful. They were so innocent, but he could clearly tell that there was something mischievous going on behind Lucas' thick frames and Louis' long lashes.

As bad enough as it was that the two were in the locker room, alone with him, they decided it must've been fun to play dress up. So there, on the bench, were the Tomlinson twins in little cheer leader outfits, with their legs intertwined and their lips locked.

Harry was about to pass out.

The two pulled apart and Louis turned his head as Lucas continued to press kisses to his neck. 

"Oh, hi Harry. Didn't think you were still here." He giggled, tugging on Lucas' skirt. Lucas looked up and flashed a wink at Harry.

"You're not supposed to be here." Harry barely managed. 

"And yet, here we are." Louis winked. Always the sarcastic one.

"May I ask you why you're here in these, uniforms?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucas chuckled and eyed up Harry. Louis smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"We're just here for you, sir." Harry groaned. He could feel his cock hardening at the way the twins were looking at him and gently touching each other. Their eyes practically begged him to come forward. However, before he had the chance, they both stood up and approached him.

"Lucas feel his muscles." Louis gasped as his ran his hands up at down Harry's bicep. "So fucking fit."

"Look at his body, wow, so fucking hot." Lucas said, running the tips of his fingers up Harry's toned torso.

"What are you two doing?" Harry gasped as the two ran their hands across his body, exciting Harry more and more by the second.

"It's a congratulations gift for you winning the meet." Louis whispered, pressing a kiss behind Harry's ear.

"We thought you'd like our little 'surprise', per say." Lucas grinned, placing a hand on Harry's clothed shoulder.

Harry looked at the twins, so eager for him. With their tiny cheer leading skirts and their hands sliding across his chest, he couldn't help but give in.

"I like it very much." He smirked and turned his head to Louis, whose hand was brushing across his cock. Quickly, he pressed his lips to the shorter boy, tangling them in a mess. It was something Harry always wanted to do, kiss Louis that is. 

Their lips slid together and their tongues began to twirl as Harry placed a large hand on both of their bums. Louis squeaked and broke the kiss as Harry began to massage the cheeks between his hands. Lucas moaned and Harry turned to him, pressing his lips to Lucas'. He could feel the boy's glasses falling from his eyes as the kiss heated up.

Louis continued to palm Harry through his pants, urging the taller boy to let him see his cock. Harry pulled his lips away from Lucas and gave him a spank on his skirt covered bum.

"Down on your knees." Harry commanded, causing both boys to immediately drop to their knees. Harry ran his finger tips across the sides of the twins faces, feeling the hallow cheekbones and dainty lips. "What do you want?"

"Your cock." They both said in unison, causing the twins to giggle slightly. Louis placed his hand on Lucas' thigh, running up his leg and somewhere under his skirt.

"Why should I give it to you?" Harry teased, playing with the zipper on his crotch. He could practically see the Tomlinsons' mouths watering at the thought of what was underneath the piece of clothing.

"We've been wanting this forever sir." Lucas moaned out, crossing his eyes over to look at his brother who nodded in agreement. 

"Every night we would think about you and your giant cock fucking us. The least we should get is a little taste." Louis winked, his eyes focused on Harry's hidden length.

"You can have it as long as you two are good for me, alright? No coming unless I tell you to." The twins nodded eagerly, eyes begging for Harry's cock. Harry pursed his lips, and gave the twins the 'okay' for them to undo his pants.

Louis reached forward and undid Harry's belt while Lucas began to shimmy his pants down. Soon, Harry's length bobbed out, long and hard, in front of the twins eyes.

Louis was the first one to put his hand on it, pumping in slowly and carefully. "Bigger than I imagined it to be." He giggled, leaning in and taking a small lick at the head. Harry groaned and nodded, allowing them to continue.

Lucas leaned in next and pressed a kiss to the side of his cock. Harry tangled his fingers in Lucas' hair and placed his other hand over Louis', forcing him to stop.

"Mouths only." Harry said firmly, causing Louis to drop his tiny hand from Harry's girth. The two boys leaned in and at the same time and began peppering kisses all along the sides and the head. Louis took the first step and pressed Harry's dick into his mouth, moving his head up and down the shaft. Lucas watched in amazement.

Louis soon pulled off and allowed Lucas to take his turn. The younger twin leaned in and circled his lips around the head, suckling at the precum dripping from the slit. He too began to take Harry down his throat, and releasing for air. The twins began to share his cock politely, mixing in kisses and tangled tongues in between. They would engage in a heated kiss with Harry's cock in between both of their mouths, causing all three of them to moan out in please.

Harry wasn't sure what to focus on, the twins or the pleasure constantly being added to his cock. He could feel himself growing closer to his orgasm. Lucas and Louis continued sucking him off and pressing kisses along his cock and to each other's lips. Harry couldn't hold off any longer.

"Gonna, fuck, cum." And with that, he came inside Louis' mouth. Lucas gasped and nudged Louis' shoulder, silently asking to share. Louis looked up at Harry and winked, turning to Lucas and locking their lips together, passing Harry's release between each other and swallowing a portion each.

"That's it, back to mine. Before the custodian catches us." Harry grunted, putting his softening cock back into his pants and leaving the twins behind to continue kissing. Harry grabbed his stuff, throwing it in his bag and calling for the twins to follow. The two boys swayed their hips as they walked towards Harry, holding onto each of his arms. Harry could get used to this.

***

After a steamy car ride back to Harry's house (the twins touching each other in the back seat of Harry's car, distracting him as he was driving), Harry had the two boys on their hands and knees on his bed.

"Lace? Really?" Harry admired the red lace panties Lucas and Louis wore, running his hands across the cheeks they covered. "Such sluts."

"Only for you, sir." Louis moaned. 

"Better be only for me." Harry mumbled, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Quickly, he tore the lace off both of them, exposing their their asses. "So pretty."

He leaned forward, pressing his tongue against Louis' pink hole, causing the other to scream out. Louis' dream was to be rimmed by Harry and now, it's truly happening. Harry flicked his tongue against the delicate skin and pumped it in and out of his entrance. After pressing a kiss to the hole, he moved over to Lucas and began to do the same process.

Harry loved the noises he caused the twins to make, high pitched whines and moans breaking their lips and ringing across the room. He flicked his tongue between the two holes, equalling the pleasure for both boys. When he pulled back, he received two identical whines of complaint.

"No complaining, I give you what you deserve." He reprimanded, pressing a short slap to each bottom. Harry picked up the small bottle of lube that Lucas took out before they started and spread some of the liquid onto his fingers. He pressed an index finger into both boys, slowly pumping them in and out.

Louis bit his lip and pressed back on the finger while Lucas gasped and stayed still. Harry curled his fingers into the boys, searching for the bundle of nerves that would set the two off. After twisting his fingers and loosening the twins slightly, he pushed his middle fingers in. Both boys keened and dipped their backs, skirts riding up their hips.

Harry continued this way for several minutes, fingers pumping, curling, twisting, scissoring, and then adding more. Soon enough, four fingers were in and both boys were simply begging to be fucked rough. 

"Take your outfits off." Harry commanded, tearing his own clothes off and sitting down on the bed. "Now which one of you should I fuck first?"

"You can go first Lucas." Louis suggested, pushing his brother onto the bed. Lucas, who had seemed so confident in the beginning, was now at a loss for words as he looked into Harry's lust filled eyes. 

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Harry whispered, pulling Lucas in by the waist. Lucas nodded, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair as he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"Y-yes, Harry. Please fuck me." Lucas mumbled, nails biting into Harry's skin. Harry smirked, turning Lucas over so he was on top.

"On your back, babe." Lucas turned over so he was settled on his back, looking up at Harry. Harry moved closer and ran his hands down Lucas' torso, teasing his cock for a moment. Harry lifted Lucas' legs up and placed them on his shoulders. Quickly, he pressed himself inside the younger's warm hole.

"Shit, so tight Lucas." Harry moaned. He stayed settled inside for a moment before calling Louis over, who was on the corner of the bed slowly moving his hand up and down his cock. "Sit on his face." Harry said bluntly. Louis nodded eagerly and looked down at his brother, silently asking for permission. Lucas nodded with a tight expression and Louis took his seat on his brother's face, facing Harry.

Harry began to move himself inside of Lucas, short hip spurts inside and out. Lucas, pushed his tongue out of his mouth and pressed it against Louis' hole, causing the older twin to practically fall over. Harry caught Louis with a smirk across his lips as he continued fucking into his brother. Lucas groaned underneath Louis, hands desperately gripping Louis' golden thighs.

"Look at you two, total sluts." Harry grunted as he watched Lucas shake underneath his thrusts and Louis shake as his brother tongue-fucked him. Harry leaned forward and grabbed Louis by the back of the neck, forcing their lips to collide. Harry realized he loved kissing Louis. His lips were so sweet and gentle against his own. 

His hips continued to snap against Lucas' bum. Lucas was a mess, shaking and holding onto Louis for dear life. Harry was relentless, fucking into the younger at an impossible pace, wanting him to feel this for days on end. Louis moaned and gripped Harry's curls tighter.

"He's gonna cum soon. He doesn't last too long." Louis mumbled against Harry's pink lips. Harry made a noise of acknowledgment and slowed down his pace. Louis moved himself from Lucas' face and pulled apart from Harry, reluctantly. He bent over and pressed a kiss to Lucas' cheek and looked up at Harry who was breaking a sweat now.

"Like how he fucks you, Lucas?" Lucas nodded and worried his lip between his teeth. "Want to let me have a turn now?" Louis asked, fiddling Lucas' cock in his hand. Lucas nodded, causing Harry to slow down and pull out. Lucas tried to catch his breath as he rolled over and gave Louis the 'that was fucking incredible' look. Louis giggled and laid on his side.

"Take me from the side, sir." Harry nodded and pulled Louis' legs open and pressed in slowly. Louis' face contorted in pain and pleasure, throwing his head back against the pillow.

"Jesus, you're just as tight as brother." Harry moaned, slowly thrusting his hips in and out of Louis' hole.

"Surprising, considering how many times we fuck each other." Lucas giggled, running his hands against Harry. Harry turned his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Lucas' lips, turning back and focusing on Louis. Lucas adjusted his glasses and moved over to where Louis' head was. Louis, always the slut, immediately took Lucas' cock into his mouth, hastily sucking his brother off. Harry looked at the sinful sight and wondered how all this even started between the two.

Though, he couldn't dwindle on that thought for two long since Louis was pushing back against Harry's cock, silently begging him to go faster and harder. 

So, being the people pleaser Harry is, he naturally sped up his thrusts.

Louis choked against Lucas' cock and moaned around the length in his mouth. Harry smirked, knowing that he was the one causing all this. He wanted to make sure these twins remembered him and only his name and never forgot the fantastic way he made them feel in these moments. 

"Like that, Louis? Like getting fucked by me? Is this fucking hard enough for you?" Harry snapped. Lucas' eyes widened behind his glasses. Louis moaned and pulled off of Lucas' cock for a moment.

"H-harder." 

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard. Louis truly was the definition of a slut. "What a whore you are, Lou." Harry chuckled darkly, pulling Louis right up to him and fucking into him at a relentless pace. He managed to wiggle his middle finger into Louis' hole along with his cock, causing to older to twin to scream out. Harry continued like this, not giving Louis any time to adjust to the two fingers now settled in with his cock. 

"Need t-to cum-m, sir." Louis moaned, fingers tangling in the white sheets below him. Harry shook his head and pulled out. Louis sat up and before he could speak, Harry was pulling Lucas into him, turning him onto his hands and knees and shoving his cock into him.

"Looser than before but still so tight for me." Harry mumbled, finger tips brushing against his paler back. Lucas nodded, dipping his back and pressing his ass back against Harry's hips. "Dirty boy."

"Just for you." Lucas smiled as Harry began rocking his hips into him again. Lucas whined, locking eyes with his brother who was fingering himself on the corner of the bed as he watched the two fuck. Harry sent him a wink as he pounded into Lucas.

Finally, Harry found it.

Lucas screamed and fell forward on the bed, eyes filling with tears. Harry had found his prostate was was milking it hard. Lucas mewled and arched his back with every thrust Harry made. The pleasure was so intense that he started seeing white before his climax even approached him.

Harry himself was getting close but he knew that he had to get Lucas and Louis off first before he could cum. 

"P-Please, sir, I'm so, so close!" Lucas screamed, head thrown back in utter pleasure. Harry continued to stab at his prostate with such force that Lucas could barely breathe.

"C-cum, baby, cum for me." And Lucas did. Spurts of white littered the bed as Harry's name ripped from his lips. His chest heaved and his glasses fogged. Harry pulled out, and looked at Louis. Lucas used all his strength to sit up and sit at the end of the bed, watching as Harry manhandled his brother onto his cock.

"Ride me, Louis." Louis smirked and lowered himself onto Harry's cock. Harry grabbed Louis' ass and spread the cheeks apart, placing his finger at the spot that they met. Louis whimpered at the feeling of Harry touching the most sensitive part of him.

"Come on, baby, you can do it." Harry encouraged, leaning against the headboard and placing his hands on Louis' slim hips. Louis nodded and lifted himself up, slowly lowering himself down. It was too much and they had barely started.

Louis rocked his hips in figure eights, hoping to adjust quicker to Harry's large length. Harry would never understand how Louis could still be so tight after he kept himself open. But he wasn't complaining, the tight heat felt so good around his large cock.

Louis began to bounce up and down, throwing his head back. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and grinded down as hard as he could. 

"You love it don't you?" Harry growled, hands gripping Louis' hips with force, pushing him up and down on his cock. "Messing around with your brother, dressing up as slutty cheer leaders, just to get in my pants? Just so I could fuck you in front of him? Is that what you like, Louis? Are you that much of a cock slut?"

Louis whined, head still thrown back as he tried to nod, answering Harry's fierce questions.

"Use your words, Louis."

"Y-yes sir. I love fucking my brother and I l-love it when you f-fuck me, oh god!" Louis screamed, thighs shaking at the intensity of Harry's thrusts into him.

"Do you have to cum, baby?" Louis nodded, scratching his nails down Harry's torso. Lucas watched in wonder. He knew his brother was hot getting fucked but this was even better than when the two of them fooled around by themselves.

"Cum, Louis." Harry whispered in Louis' ear. Louis gasped out Harry's name and came all over their stomachs, some even hitting Harry's neck. Harry pulled Louis off of his cock and set him on the floor.

"On your knees, both of you." Harry commanded. Lucas shuffled off of the bed and kneeled next to his brother, both of them knowing what was about to come. The two opened their mouths and huddled in front of Harry's cock.

Harry furiously pumped his cock to the sight of the two eager sluts in front of him. He thought of all the sinful things he did to them, and the even more sinful things they would do to each other. With a labored breath and a shaky shout of their names, he came all over their faces. Cum hit their cheeks and lips, noses and eyelashes. Some drops even spilled into their hair. 

The twins cleaned up what they could with their tongues, and Harry fed to them the rest that they couldn't catch with his fingers. "My sluts, only mine." Harry breathed out, chest heavy. 

Louis nodded, pressing a final kiss to Harry's precious cock and standing up along with his brother. The two pressed kisses all along Harry's face, sharing his pink, plump lips.

"Yours." Lucas smiled, kissing his cheek.

"And only yours." Louis smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his other cheek. Harry pulled the two boys onto the bed with him, pulling the covers up and over them. Lucas curled into his left side and Louis into his right. 

He pressed a kiss to each of their heads and soon, fell asleep softly with two sinful angels curled around him.


End file.
